Song Beneath A Song
by Born Restless
Summary: After the big break up of SMR, Serena is just trying to get by while the Negaverse attacks get more and more serious. An alternate second season. No, its not a cheesy as it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**A Song Beneath a Song **

Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking  
When you fall everyone stands  
Another day and you've had your fill of sinking  
With the life held in your  
Hands are shaking cold  
These hands are meant to hold

Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along  
Move along

So a day when you've lost yourself completely  
Could be a night when your life ends  
Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving  
All the pain held in your  
Hands are shaking cold  
Your hands are mine to hold

- Move Along, the All American Rejects

_What is this, _Serena thought, idly brushing her hair. She turned her eyes to the gold framed mirror in front of her.

The same blue eyes stared back at her. She saw the same pale skin. The same blonde hair traveled down her back. Yet she could feel it, a giantchasm in her chest.

Everyday was a battle to hide that hole, to keep up the façade, When Serena first began to pretend that she was okay, fine and healthy, sad but getting over Darien, she wished that the edges of her mask would blur. After a week of acting, she had lost hope. Then the dreams started …

She shook her head. She wouldn't, no couldn't think of it. But the dream latched it claws.

In the nightmare, a palace surrounded her. To her left, a garden of dark dripping blossoms with silver leaves bloomed, incandescent in the moon light. A crystal chandelier cast indigo rainbows from the center of the room. The rays displayed the dark velvet curtains and the glimmering marble floor made to be danced on.

It was beautiful, that couldn't be denied but … everything seemed to emanate something subtle, something that never seemed to let go, something … dark.

Irrationally, a shiver washed down her spine like a bucket of ice water lashing her back. With the sensation still clinging unto her, she slid into bed. Tomorrow, she thought, focusing all her energy on that one idea, it'll be better. It had to be.

Sun seeped through the curtains, gently sending cold, bright rays into the room. Slowly, Serena opened her eyes. Another day, another opportunity, was that how the saying went? She couldn't remember.

Feeling no rush at all, she sat up. The alarm clock leered. In five minutes, school would start. She should run to get her stuff, falling all over herself, worrying about what Darien would think of her. She should _care_. She didn't.

Serena got to school late, no that was too mild a word. She arrived just a few seconds before the teacher would have counted it as a skip. The rest of the class laughed, rolled their eyes, or shook their heads. Serena didn't care. Apathy flowed like blood through her veins. She sat down and stared at the clock. Five seconds gone. 20 seconds gone. Time trickled by.

No daydreams distracted her. No food was shoved into her mouth. Serena just sat, looking oddly picturesque, eyes never leaving the pale face of the clock.

The bell rang. It was time for lunch

Serena's body almost shook with dread. Molly, Lita, Amy, everyone expected the bouncing, big-hearted crybaby. Serena was no longer that girl.

As all things pass, lunch passed. Everyone chatted, laughed, and played. Serena put on her mask. Thirty minutes inched by as Serena charmed the group into thinking she was fine. Afterwards, she left the lunch room with a small amount of indignation over the fact that she had not won an Oscar.

Ricocheting off a several people, Serena dazedly tramped to class. Once in her seat, she gave a feeble attempt to pay attention but the clock called to her. Just a glance, she told herself, just a glance. One second gone. Two seconds gone. Two hours gone…

BRING! School ended. Blinking furiously, Serena tried to get back to earth. However, she was still distracted and senseless when she got her stuff and left. Arcade bound; she stumbled through the student-infested streets. Maybe Sailor V would get her mind of Darien …

The minute Serena looked into the arcade, the bright glitter of hope vanished. Through a window she could see Darien and … Raye. A sexy smile etched on his face, he leaned against the counter, Raye simpered back at him. Two milkshakes stood, half full (or was that half empty?), between them.

Darien must have not cared that much for me at all, Serena concluded. At that moment, something with razor sharp claws began to shred her apart from the inside. Serena, slightly bent with pain, collapsed onto a nearby bench.

Jealousy and despair infested her body. She couldn't think straight. Darien was supposed to be drinking milkshakes with her, not Raye. He was supposed to love her. She wanted him to love her. She needed him to love her. She loved him. Was that so wrong? Did God, the universe, Buddha, who ever was calling the shots hate her?

Serena couldn't take it.

She rushed to get past the arcade as if it could reach out and grab her. Head-bent against the wind, hands clutching her books, she sped through the crowds. BAM! Something hard and warm collided with her.

Serena looked up, just about to shake her fist and shout, "Watch where you're going." But then she met his blue/violet/grey colored eyes. They seemed so clear, so wanting. Strands of pale hair surrounded his angular but handsome face. His muscular but lean frame wore a simple suit. There was something very … gentlemen-like about him. Yet, he had reckless untamed aura.

Blushing deeply, Serena backed away. She leaned over to pick up her books. He beat her to it. He elegantly swept them up with one arm and held them out to her.

"Sorry," Serena mumbled, "I should pay more attention to where I am going." He gave her a thin smile, displaying perfect white teeth.

"Its fine," They weren't very meaningful words. Of course, it was fine for him. Serena had bounced off of him, not the other way around.

But inexplicably, tears exploded. Whatever strength Serena possessed vanished. Hastily, she ripped her books from his grasp. A shocked and horrified expression replaced his apologetic smile. She ran, his cries of confusion following her.

Her shoes, black, shiny and impractical, and her sobs, wearing, soul-shaking and unstoppable, hampered her flight. Finally, she stopped, feeling red blisters developing on the soles of her feet.

"Did I really hurt you?" The man asked, devastated. It took a lifetime for Serena to control her sobs enough to say, "It wasn't you. It has nothing to do with you. I'm sorry." The words sounded horse and thick.

"It doesn't matter," He told her soothingly, "I'm … Daniel. Is there any way I could help you?"

Serena shook her head. Unless he could brainwash Darien into loving her, all he could do was get back to his life.

"At least tell me why you're crying," Daniel placed a comforting arm on her shoulder. After managing to get her weeping under control, Serena glanced behind her, into the man's face, only to see a fist crash into it.

"Darien," She cried, forcing the words out of her lips, "Stop!" Shocked and shaken, she steped back. Darien only followed her command after receiving an equally powerful punch from Daniel.

"I know why you're crying now," Daniel said, eyeing Darien with blatant disdain.

"I do, too. She's crying because some pervert is following her," Darien growled. His face mirrored Daniel's contempt. Serena wished a giant black hole would open up and swallow her.

"Just leave me alone," She screeched. "He didn't do anything!"

She lurched into a running step but two sets of strong arms stopped her. Each man gripped one of her wrists. She still tried to escape. Couldn't they see she was dying?

She was a bird, wings flapping futilely against the iron bands of her cage. It was pointless. She stopped fighting.

"Serena," Darien began in between giving Daniel antagonistic glances, "We need to meet the others at the temple."

Serena paused a moment. She took a deep breath, once, twice. She turned around, "Could you let me go?"

Immediately, looking almost repentant, the two men freed her. They leaned towards her to prepare themselves in case she chose to try to bolt again. Serena stood very still, staring at the two attractive faces.

"You don't have to go if you don't want too," Daniel said kindly, reaching out and wiping away a tear with his thumb. Darien eyes fixed on the stranger darkly as if many violent thoughts were directed towards him.

"No," She said, feeling a tad stronger, "I need to go to the temple. I just f-forgot." She twirled around so that she saw only Daniel. "It was nice to meet you. See you around," She said gently.

"See you around. Call me if this jerk gives you anymore trouble," Daniel said, a slight smile softening his features. Serena couldn't help but feel a bit better. At least someone liked her. A little smile curved her lips until she saw Darien next to her. Reminded of her broken-heart, her smile faded as she and Daniel parted ways.

Serena, meatballs hanging limply, walked to the temple. Darien strolled next to her, his expression unreadable.

"You shouldn't go around talking to strangers like that," Darien advised. Serena stole a moment to compose herself. Being with him but having him would put her in an early grave. It took everything she had to not fall unto her knees and beg him to take her back.

"You should go around punching people when you don't know the situation," Serena said. She wondered about how she could sound so cool. It wasn't like her to be like that, even she knew it.

"I thought he was attacking you," Darien answered. If he were any other man, he would have sounded sheepish but he was Darien. Darien never played the pathetic hangdog. He was strong. Maybe that was why she loved him.

"You could have asked, baka," She used the old nickname carelessly. She doubted that he noticed. Why would he notice her? She was history.

"So why were you crying? Did you break a nail?" Darien taunted. It reminded her of the times before they knew each other's identities.

"Yes," She lied. Blinking, she stared at him curiously. Would that shut him up? Darien looked taken aback.

"You're kidding," He said. There was no way in hell that she'd cry like that over a nail. He wasn't stupid but maybe it'd work.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She teased with feigned humor and confidence, continuing to walk. Darien, if it was possible, looked even more taken aback.

From a distance, the temple loomed at her. Inside the Sailor Soldiers waited. W they were waiting they would moan and groan about her lateness, Serena knew. It was the same, always the same, every time.

In fact, as they drew closer to their destination, the Sailor Scouts complaints traveled to her ears.

"She's always late!" Raye cried, annoyed and aggravated.

"We should be lenient. Serena's late when she hasn't had her heart ripped out." Ami said. Serena and Darien entered in the middle of a group nod of agreement.

hr

The following is some official-ish (yes official-ish is word) type thing for people who want to sue and or understand my story better.

This chapter is more of a description of the setting rather than the actual events some of which will happen in the next chapter. I tried my best to make this chapter original but if it is similar to someone else's, I apologize, It wasn't intentional. And if its similar now it probably won't later. On another note, the lyrics earlier are not owned by me and I don't profit from them in any monetary way. Once again I do not own or profit from Sailor moon or this fanfic. Phew, I'm done covering my ass.


	2. Chapter 2

Fools in love, are there any other kinds of lovers?  
Fools in love, is there any other kind of pain?  
Everything you do, everywhere you go now  
Everything you touch, everything you feel  
Everything you see, everything you know now  
Everything you do, you do it for your baby love  
Your Baby love, your baby love, your baby love  
Fools in love, are there any creatures more pathetic?  
Fools in love, never knowing when they've lost the game  
Everything you do everywhere you go now  
Everything you touch everything you feel  
Everything you see, everything you know, now  
Everything you do, you do it for your baby love  
Your Baby love, your baby love, your baby love  
Fools in Love, gently hold each other's hands forever  
Fools in Love, gently tear each other limb from limb –

Fools In Love, Inara George

The group ogled various objects and people outside, not to mention Serena and Darien's eye contact, trying to hide horrified expressions. What had they heard? "Um … So everyone's here. Does anyone have anything to report?" Luna asked, attempting but not succeeding to look casual. The others words washed over Serena. Whether they were a couple or not, she was still with Darien. Her anger was fading away to be replaced with …

Her cheeks flushed a light magenta heat. She attempted to focus but the world shook as if she had her own personal earthquake. After all Darien had done, he could still make her swoon. Shaking her head against conflicting thoughts, she pointed her eyes at Ami.

"My scanners have detected that the Negaverse is acting up again. We should all be on our guards," Ami announced. The girls exchanged glances of concern and worry as Serena gazed at the sunset blankly. "Besides keeping an eye out, there is nothing we can do. Raye did a fire reading. All we got out of it was that the enemy is coming soon." Serena really only comprehended the words Raye and enemy.

"Would anyone like to add anything?" Lita asked, standing up. The others got up too, preparing to leave. Stunned that twenty minutes of her life were gone, Serena left the temple. Reeni chattered next to her. Luna trailed behind, occasionally stopping to check for followers.

"Serena," Reeni tugged indignantly at her sleeve, "Serena, you aren't listening to me." That was true. Serena's mind was very busy fantasizing about how things used to be. An idea bloomed in her head. She would try just once more. Darien's apartment building was just up ahead …

"Oh, sorry," Serena exclaimed, "Luna can you walk Reeni the rest of the way? I need to do something"

"Yes, Serena," Luna regally replied. Luna and Reeni persisted home as Serena turned left towards Darien. The cobblestone to Darien's apartment was like a bed of hot coals. She knew she should go back. He said he didn't want to see her anymore but …

Serena, doubting the entire world, reached the heavy oak door. She stood completely motionless, her hand stretched out just a few millimeters from the doorknob. The moon cast silver radiance about. The light was comforting, encouraging even as a thousand negative thoughts swarmed in her head. She reached out and twisted the handle. The door opened. Darien's apartment building was nice and clean. It seemed casually elegant with its cream carpeted lobby and a spiraling staircase. Serena eyed the flight of steps for a second like it was a negaverse adversary before taking a step. She had to try once more, just once more. A few steps and infinite inner pep talks later, Serena stood in front of Apartment 666. Before she could stop herself, she rang the door bell. The ring sounded eerie in the silence, an echo of the past, almost.

For a moment, Serena entertained the idea of running away. The door opened. Darien, stormy eyes flashing, appeared. Instantly whatever Serena had prepared to say vanished at the sight of his almost expressionless face. It was beautiful but frightening. Serena shook for a fraction of a second.

"What are you doing here?" Darien asked harshly. Serena's brain turned into mush.

"If you don't love me than why were you so angry about Daniel?" She blurted, still standing awkwardly in the door way. Darien's expression, if possible, became even more terrifying.

"Any guy who makes a girl cry should be punished," He replied tersely. So it was nothing personal? Battling the beginnings of tears, Serena took a small step forwards.

"You've made me cry. Does that mean you should be punished?" Serena's tear-thickened voice resounded in the doorway. She began to wonder why she came.

"Serena, it's … over. Get on with your life," Darien said, staring at the blank stretch of wall behind her. Serena's tears broke threw her control and began to flow down her face. She couldn't help it.

"I can't," Serena forced the words out of her lips. They were laced with weeping and hard on the ears. "

Yes, you can'," He argued, "I have nothing more to say." He closed the door. If she hadn't been crying she might have heard, "I'm sorry, Serena"

Serena stood there for a minutes with her high-pitched gasps and translucent tears for company. Head bent, she took a step then another, the shards of her heart rattling in her shoes. She went down the stairs, then out of the building, back on to the main street. It all seemed to happen so quickly. Suddenly there was hope. Then suddenly, there was not. She was in Darien's building and then she was not. Serena stumbled home, tripping over imaginary rocks. But no matter how many times she fell, she always got up. That was Serena with or without Darien.

When she was just a block away from home, a scream cut her ears. Serena, happy for a distraction from her thoughts, sprung into action. In a cascade of lights, Serena transformed. Immediately afterward, she sped, tears drying in the slight wind, towards the screams.

Thoughts ran marathons in her head. Should she call the others? No, she couldn't face them especially Darien if he came. The screeching victim came into sight. Ineffectively, the girl tried to protect her face by covering it with her frail arms. The monster loomed dangerously above her, sucking her life force away. The monster spied Sailor Moon. Transfixed she stared into the monster pure black eyes. They were like tar and bottomless pits, a dark mystery. Serena stopped moving. Everything else about it was beautiful. The pure white skin, long blood-colored hair and slender physic made it appear like a model, no more than a model, a gift of beauty. The only indicator of its evil, besides its eyes, was its sinewy dark wings. It was a demon from hell almost passing for an angel.

The girl, taking advantage of the distraction, bolted. The youma as much entranced by Serena as Serena was entranced with it, didn't move an inch. Suddenly the monster awoke; it blasted a shockingly red beam from its shadowy eyes, striking Serena in the chest. She fell back. Losing breath, her consciousness began to ebb away. As a final effort, her cold, fumbling hands seized her tiara and threw. With her last energy she called, "Moon Tiara Magic." It struck the monster between the eyes, destroying it, utterly. But Serena didn't celebrate. Darkness consumed her.

Darien sat up, shocked. He didn't know how he knew but he didn't care. Something very bad was happening or had happened to Serena, the woman he … Dropping the book he had been reading, he flew out of his apartment. His feet, using knowledge unknown to him, led him to her body. Serena lay on the cold ground, her body broken. Her hair pooled beneath her head like golden blood. Her shirt was torn, giving him a glimpse of a large black bruise. Her face had a china-doll expressionless etched unto its surface. She seemed dead.

"No, no," Darien couldn't help but say, leaning over her. Trying to keep his trembling hands steady, he checked her pulse. He didn't find one. He began to do compressions, pushing blood through her heart. After every press, he lowered his lips to hers, breathing life into her. Hope began to fade away with each shove. With each passing second, the chances of her recovering became slimmer and slimmer. He had to give it one last try. Just before he pushed, warmth spread through him. Then he saw it. Serena's chest rose on its own. He scooped her up. She felt so light and fragile in his arms. She needed someone to protect her. With evil attacking, strangers harassing her, and her clutz attacks, it was a miracle she was still alive Darien carried her to his apartment, secretly enjoying her weight. A smile lit his face until he remembered the last few weeks, before he remembered who they were. His shock and joy began to die away away to be replace by anger. Why didn't she call for help? How stupid was she? What the Hell was wrong with her?

The dark palace entombed her. Frantically, Serena ran towards the windows. She had to get out. In the frenzy to escape, she moved too quickly. Her crystal heel caught on the hem of her flowing silver dress. She began to crash down face first. A pair of strong arms caught her. Her eyes travel up his embroidered white suit.

The palace was suddenly gone. The man had gone with it. She lay in a big bed, wrapped in a dark blue comforter. Blearily she stared across the room at a man who looked an awful lot like Darien. It took her a few moments to realize that the penetrating dark eyes were actually his. Shocked, she sat up in bed.

"You're finally up!" Reeni screeched, catapulting herself into Serena's arms. Darien watched the scene from a distance, his eyes black with longing. "Took you long enough."

The scouts (except Raye who was too cool for that) smiled with relief. Serena was going to live

"Reeni, stop mauling her," Luna commanded, slinking onto Serena. The cat settled on her chest until she heard Serena's pain filled gasp. And it was clear to all in the room. Serena was not well.

Reeni almost stuck out her tongue at Luna smugly but she thought better of it when she saw Serena's pain-stricken face. "Serena, if you're feeling all right, we were going to go to the new cosmetic shop," Mina said, trying desperately to change the subject. Although no one said it, everyone besides Serena was worried. She was not crying. Serena always cried. Now, she clearly was in pain and she was not bawling her eyes out. She was holding back. Something was very wrong. They had to do something.

Inara George did not write this song but she did do the version I like. I'm not sure who wrote and/or produced it first and has copyright. Also a small part of the lyrics which didn't apply much, I left out. The following is something for those who want to sue or understand this chapter better:

As I've said before, I don't own Sailor Moon, the lyrics above. If this is similar to anyone else's story, I apologize for my lack of originality. It was unintentional. This story has just begun so if it's similar now, it probably won't be by next chapter. I honestly didn't now what to call negaverse monsters or youma. I watched the English version but have read episode recaps from the Japanese version.


	3. Chapter 3

This is the same every time I do not own Sailor Moon and it makes me sad. I don't own the lyrics or song below either.

Anyway, this chapter is special for several reasons. 1. It's shorter than the others. 2. I wrote these chapters a long time ago, before I could use and this the last prewritten chapter. The next chapter will be written fresh, so it might be less edited. 3. I think this will be the end of Serena's OOCishness (yes that is a word) due to depression. By next chapter, she's going to be herself again, I think but I make no promises (I may want to torture her some more. I'm evil I know) 4. I've never written a scene with actino in it before so this is very much an experiment.

Chapter Three

Stand my ground, I won't give in, no more denying, Igot to face it, won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside

If I don't make it, Someone else will stand my ground.

It's all around getting stronger, coming closer into my world I can feel that it's time for me to face it can I take it?  
- Stand My Ground by Within Temptation

"Sure," Serena said, wincing as her she got up. With a crimson blush she realized a long robe was her only covering her. Luckily, it flowed down to the ground and pooled unto the ground, revealing no flesh but he red face. Serena tried not to think about who might have taken off her cloths and dressed her. If it was Darien, he would have to pay with his life.

"Where are my cloths?"

"Here," Lita handed them to her. An odd silence wrapped around them like invisible chains. They all watched Serena's back disappear into the bathroom down the hall.

"Something definitely is wrong," Amy declared. They all tried not to look at Darien as he brooded in the corner.

"I think we should take her out to the shop then ice cream. Let's just cheer her up," Mina said. She eyed the bathroom door, praying Serena wouldn't overhear. Darien barely listened. Ripples of self-loathing spread throughout every fiber of his being.

"Who are we kidding?" Raye stormed, fires igniting in her eyes, "Darien, this is your fault!" Darien looked up, startled out of his thoughts by her jarring voice. This was the moment Serena chose to emerge. Everyone (except Darien who had a lot of experience hiding his emotions from Serena) morphed into statues except their eyes. Horrified, they stared at their friend.

"I'm ready," She declared, clearly confused at their actions.

"Um … yeah, let's go," Quick on the uptake, Amy managed to be the only one to respond. Serena's mind imagined a thousand horrible events that occurred when she was gone. They flashed before her eyes, Darien telling them all how pathetic she was, the scouts congratulating him on dumping the klutz…. In a worry induced daze, Serena followed the girls out of the apartment complex. Outside, they seemed to be caged in by the close grey sky. It would definitely rain soon. Serena watched it for a minute. Nothing could stop it. "Serena, come on. It's going to rain!" The group cried, wary of her fear of thunderstorms.

"Whatever, there's nothing I can do"

These words were met by a shrill silence. This wasn't Serena. Some alien must have invaded her body. Somehow, using magical powers stronger than theirs, Reeni started jabbering to Raye.

With idle chatter to fill the silence, they continued walking as the cosmetic shop came into view. It was a very edgy building. Sheets of spotless glass from the floor to the ceiling displayed shelve upon shelve of make up. Customers lined up like cattle herded into a pasture. It already appeared to be over capacity. Unless they were all shrunk, there was no way in.

If this was not bad enough, a drop of water landed on Serena's cheek. Another dived unto Raye's nose. The rain began to pelt them like liquid machine gun fire. Running under an umbrella, Serena eyed the sky. Maybe it had had its heart broken, too. Crack! Streaks of light shattered the gray sky. The rain, if possible, pounded the earth harder. The scouts plowed all the way into the store, escaping one storm and going into another. The people slumped to the ground, eyes closed and motionless. The girls stared around, shocked and suspicious. A lady sat cross-legged on the counter. To say it kindly, she was a … sight. Her dark rebellious hair both swirled down her back and also formed two cat ears. She wore a pinstriped pink shirt and voluminous tutu. Clearly, she was not "of' this world.

"Oh, Rubeus will be so pleased," She crooned into a silver caste mirror oblivious to the girl's presence. "After the last droid's destruction, he was so angry but now after my success, he'll be happy again. Finally we'll be together!" The now transformed Sailor Scouts exchanged glances. The most ridiculous droid was better than this.

"Not unless you lose the tutu," Serena cried, acting the hero, "I am Sailor Moon. In the name of the moon, I will right wrongs and triumph over evil, especially those as fashion challenged as you"

"My tutu is very stylish!" She screamed, summing up her energy sending it towards Serena. For the second time in two days, a strong blast hit her chest. With a pained cry, Serena crashed through the window. She lay unmoving surrounding by shards of glass and puddles reflecting the dark sky. The woman flicked her wrist sending make up shelves crashing down unto the scouts. Only Sailor Jupiter managed to dodge the attack. The other scouts lay struggling beneath the weight of beauty products.

"You're going to pay for that," Sailor Jupiter cried, already revving up for her thunder attack.

"As if you Sailor Brats can beat me," the woman cackled. She didn't seem so ridiculous after her attack. LIta/Sailor Jupitar wasn't frightened, though. "I'm Catzi, one of the negamoon sisters."

"We'll see about that, Jupiter thunder crash!"

"Dark Fire!" The blasts met in the air, missing their targets but causing a huge explosion Serena was only dimly aware of what was happening. The rain poured down onto her, turning her blonde hair the color of mud. Somehow, her hair had come undone. The dark tendrils partially shielded her from the water droplets. She didn't care. The repeating pound numbed her. She liked the feeling. The cold cement bit at her cheek. The cold trickled into her blood stream, causing her to shiver. However, she didn't mind enough to get up.

"So this is the great Sailor Moon, the best the universe has to offer," The familiar drawl of Rubeus hit her ears. He leered from above, a triumphant smile on his face. "I'm not getting up for you," Sailor Moon/Serena declared.

"That's fine. You're friends have failed. All I need is the rabbit and the crystal. Come on, you've failed, too. You're a soldier. You war is lost. You get back to your life," Rubeus said, confidently. Suddenly, Serena came to life. Rage as she had never known before filled her every breath.

"I am not just a soldier. I have not failed. It isn't over." Using everything she had she got up, and slugged him. It was a strange powerful feeling that shook inside her. She had never hit anyone before like that. Part of her craved to do it again. "I refuse to let you win."


End file.
